1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to new and useful improvements in suspension systems for vehicles, and more particularly to a suspension system for a low-bed type trailer.
2. Scope of the Prior Art
In the customary suspension system for trailers, particularly heavy duty trailers of the low-bed type, the suspension system requires brackets which are bolted or welded to the underside of the main beam of the trailer frame. This not only complicates the mounting of a supporting axle, but also requires that the axle be located further rearwardly of the offset of the trailer frame than is desired.